Oggy and the Babies
Oggy and the Babies is the 24th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the eleventh episode for Season 6 under the title Oggy and the Kittens. Jack chases for the cockroaches but Oggy supports them once and for all, so the cockroaches are thrown out. Just a few seconds after that they receive three young kittens. Jack yet has a doubt, can he solve the mystery? Or is there none at all? Plot The episode starts with Jack chasing for the roaches. The gang is very scared and are running with a cup for shelter. Jack shoots with a gun and the cup is broken. The cockroaches reach to a wall and have no escape.Jack approaches them with an evil smile. Oggy gives a glance to Jack, while reading a newspaper, then realises Jack's plan and quickly comes to support roach gang. Jack pushes him away, saying that this is the best chance to get rid of them. Oggy pleads him, telling that only once, he could leave the roaches. Happily the gang begans clapping and dancing. Jack agrees that he can torture them some other day, and kicks them out of the house. After that they both watch T.V while the bell rings. At first they see nobody but when they look down, they find Three kittens in a basket. Oggy is happy and kisses one of them and takes them in, but Jack had a doubt. The kittens are seen in the kitchen, sitting on a pillow, wanting food, while Oggy prepares milk for them. Jack clearly check one of the kittens, who uses his paw to tear away Jack's nose. While Oggy comes to serve the milk, gets mad when he sees Jack reading a newspaper sitting on the pillow and the kittens squashed under the pillow. Jack says sorry but Oggy continues to scold him. Jack gets a little angry and re-apologizes, and keeps the pillow straight. The kitten were shown not able to see properly. Oggy gives the milk to Jack and tells him to give the milk to one kitten and also warns him not to do any mischief. Jack nods, and angrily shoves the bottle in a kitten's mouth, who spits the milk at Jack and runs away. Jack catches it, and it falls down. Jack was going to hit the kitten with a big fried chicken, while Oggy sees and smacks Jack on the face.Oggy strictly handed over the kitten to Jack and again warned him. Jack nodded and acted to love the kitten and pretended to kiss it. Oggy says he did better continue with that attitude. Jack again nodded and stares in horror as he sees that the kitten had chewed off the chicken and a little of Jacks hand, and burped. After some time, Jack is preparing milk with another evil expression, saying it's super spicy milk and kissed the bottle. Jack chose one of the kitten and it drank it up easily and burped merrily. Jack tasted one drop of the milk, and steam poured out of his ears. His mouth caught a big fire and he flew up in the air and crashed in-through the table. Puh. Then Oggy is seen pushing a swing for the babies. That's when Jack comes and happily asks that can he do so. Oggy agreed but warned him again and said he'll be watching. Jack did properly until Oggy watched. When he went away, he pushed the swing very hard, until the kittens gave him a cactus and a bomb and pushed the swing on his face. With some walls he flew out of the house, in the garden, where he exploded under a wall. Phew... Then the kittens ran downstairs and saw a sausage(but didn't see it was tied). Oggy approaches and watches in horror. One kitten takes a big bite, and the rope is pulled off and a rock is goinna fall on ém. Oggy comes in time and pulls the rope from both sides , with both hands. Unaware of what fresh hell awaits the kittens, they scratch Oggy's stomach, but Oggy manages to pull. He develops a super-muscle-body but couldn't succeed. Oggy is pushed off while the kittens are squashed off. It is revealed that it is Jack's plan. Oggy gets concious and sadly scolds Jack. Jack said him to wait, and pulled of a kitten's head ! And inside came Marky, his mind blopping. Oggy is very angry because of this truce and does what Jack did before. Kick them out. After that they again watch T.V but this time the bell doesn't ring but they directly hear Meows and Meows. They get more angrier and Jack gives his brother a broom to go hit them. The kittens are revealed to be White, Dark Green and Pure Yellow, and getting badly beaten up. Jack laughs his head off but the roaches poke from a drawer and ask Jack why he's laughing. Jack screams in terror, and hides ém in. Oggy gives a thumps-up to Jack with the broom broken. Jack does the same in reply and hides the roaches again. Oggy goes away while Jack keeps smiling. The episode closes with Jack's nose and in jumps down. The End. Gallery ght (1).jpg downloadgtrghtgerggerg.jpg 400px-Kkkk.jpg Oggy and the babies_4.jpg Oggy and the Kittens 1.png Oggy and the Kittens 2.png Oggy and the Kittens 3.png Oggy and the Kittens 4.png Video Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)